


i want to be with you

by Anonymous



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "F-Fear is just the repressed feelings in one's heart! We must openly face them at one point."Did that make sense? Probably not.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Seta Kaoru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47
Collections: Anonymous





	i want to be with you

**Author's Note:**

> hm today i will post one of the fics i wrote on a whim rather than finishing the others i actually take time and dedication to work on and perfect  
> this is set after the second harohapi band story, just to avoid confusion  
> also kaoru knowing about misaki being michelle in this fic is based on my ["theory"](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop/status/1212660507569721345) that she already knows but doesn't let on and even if you think im overanalysing it's a personal headcanon anyway so ADGHHDHKKSFH

Kaoru sighed, running a hand through her hair. Her forehead was brimming with sweat, and her fingertips were throbbing. The encore parade had ended, and closing time for Happy Land was approaching. Waves of people were on their way to the exit, leaving the amusement park looking almost as empty as it originally was.

The other members of Hello, Happy World! were entertaining whatever children were left, and Misaki had went off to remove the Michelle suit. Kokoro had whined when she said she hadn't noticed Misaki in the crowd while they were performing, and Kaoru could only imagine that Misaki had roasted alive while performing. Secretly, she had hoped Misaki would join them on stage as herself, but insisted that Michelle should instead. Part of her wanted to admit she knew about Misaki and Michelle being one and the same, but she hesitated. Why? Not even she had an excuse.

"Everyone!"

Hearing the voice call out to the group, Kaoru turned to see Misaki approaching, wearing her casual clothing from earlier in the day. It was disappointing not to see the matching outfit that had been tailored for her, but they would be leaving soon, so it was a rational decision. A chuckle escaped Kaoru and she struck a signature pose, planning to say something ridiculous and overly complicated, but her bandmates ran past her and crushed Misaki in a hug. The girl was visibly shaken by this, and Kaoru kept her distance as to not make it worse.

"Misaki-chan, did you see us?!" Kokoro exclaimed, literally jumping with joy.

"Yeah, Mii-kun! We kept an eye out for you, but couldn't see you in the crowd!" Hagumi added, disappointment clouding her face.

"Ah, I was in the back . . . sorry about that," Misaki fibbed, adjusting her hat with a flushed expression. Kanon didn't bother questioning, as she also knew that Misaki had been on the stage the entire time. Rather than asking about her watching them from the crowd, Kaoru stepped forward and said, "Well, Misaki, did you have fun?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah. It was fun, being here with you guys. I'm really happy. But we should get going."

"Ah, but the night is still young! As Shakespeare once said, 'Time is nigh, and we must explore ourselves to the fullest' . . . how fleeting!"

"As usual, I don't know what you're saying, Kaoru-san . . . but I think I understand. Let's get whatever we want to do out of the way."

The group came to a unanimous decision, deciding to spend whatever time was left before closing to get a few more rides in. Hagumi and Kokoro instantly rushed to one of the high speed rollercoasters while Kanon went to see the aquarium attraction once more. That left Misaki and Kaoru alone, standing in an awkward silence. Other than the shouts of children and their friends, of course.

Clearing her throat, Kaoru spoke up, "So, Misaki, which ride interests you most?"

"Eh? Me? I'm not much of a rollercoaster person . . ."

"Surely, there must be something here you'd like to ride." She spoke as smoothly as usual, but Kaoru actually hoped Misaki had something in mind. This was the perfect moment to do something together, give Kaoru a chance to get closer with the DJ. As long as it wasn't something that would make her queasy or where they had to sit separated from one another.

"Well, if I had to choose out of everything, the ferris wheel. It's smaller than the ones at other amusement parks and rather childish looking, but I've always liked the view, especially at night."

Ah, yes. The ferris wheel. The ride that brought them high up, far from the ground, in rocking carts that would stop at random. Even with the closed carts on the ride, thinking about it made Kaoru's stomach churn. But she wasn't going to back down now. Perhaps this was fate telling her to conquer two fears at once.

"Then ride it we shall!" Taking Misaki's hand, Kaoru approached the ride, but the shorter girl didn't move from where she stood. When Kaoru looked back to ask why, she noticed the concerned look upon Misaki's face. "Kaoru-san, aren't you afraid of heights?" she asked, worry laced in her voice. It made Kaoru's heart ache, and she dramatically turned her head, replying, "F-Fear is just the repressed feelings in one's heart! We must openly face them at one point."

Did that make sense? Probably not.

But Misaki no longer protested, and they headed for the ferris wheel, silence falling over them once again. The ache in Kaoru's heart moved to her stomach, and she shook her head, trying not to think about it.  _ Just keep calm,  _ she thought,  _ you can do this. You're Kaoru Seta, the prince for all precious kittens across the world! But this is Misaki Okusawa. Not a mere kitten . . . but a friend. _

Upon reaching the ferris wheel, Kaoru was stirred up and really wanted to back out. She wouldn't. She wouldn't! Even the operator looked worried for her well-being, but she swallowed her fear, taking her seat within the cart. Misaki climbed in after, and the door closed, leaving them alone. No Hello Happy, no bystanders. Just them.

The ferris wheel began to ascend, and Kaoru clutched the fabric of her pants, trying to keep herself composed. Her eyes were on her lap, avoiding the windows that would show her that they were far from the ground. By the time the ferris wheel came to a stop, she realised how stupid it was to suggest riding along with Misaki. In this state, she couldn't even speak, not even look up. How foolish to think her feelings would help her overcome her fear.

"Kaoru-san."

Despite herself, Kaoru looked up. Misaki was staring right at her, which was more terrifying than any height might be. "I just, uh, wanted to thank you again."

"Oh? Misaki, I do not mind lending my ear to you."

"Yeah, I get that now. But I don't usually talk to others about these things, so I didn't want to burden you."

"Worry not, my dear kitten. It is a joy to listen to —" As usual, Kaoru made a flamboyant gesture while speaking, but she didn't anticipate that the cart would slightly rock as she did. In a moment of fear and nerves jittering, she leaped forward, right at Misaki. The two crashed into each other, causing more rocking than before, but now they were a mess of limbs between the two seats of the cart. Their faces were close. Kaoru felt a lump in her throat, but Misaki seemed to be getting closer, and —

The ferris wheel was descending, and the door was thrown open. The operator said something, asking if they were okay and whatnot, but Kaoru's ears were ringing. Her mind was blank. The rest of Hello Happy had rushed over, with Kanon helping Misaki out while Hagumi helped Kaoru. It seemed it was closing time, and it was just a coincidence that they caused such a ruckus that the operator had to lower them at that moment.

But nothing was quite processing in Kaoru's mind at that moment. She was staring blankly as she was moved along, eyes facing forward but not quite seeing. When her senses managed to return, she placed two fingers upon her lips, face lighting up. Before they reached the ground, she could have sworn Misaki had stolen a kiss.

That's when Misaki turned to glance at Kaoru, her own face rather flushed. The sight confirmed get suspicions, and Kaoru covered her mouth with her hand, feeling even hotter. Oh dear, she might've fallen more than once that night.

**Author's Note:**

> please follow me on my [twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/ooblydooblyloop) where i scream about bandori and cry over kaomisa and just generally shitpost  
> also i promise im working on better stuff i swear please look forward to it :')


End file.
